


I'd rather be blue over you

by Mierke



Category: Bunheads
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Michelle appears as well, Non-Chronological, Post-Canon, title from Funny Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: Boo's life is finally coming together; after graduating AMDA a few years ago, she now has her first big role as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. Yet something's still eating at her.
Relationships: Boo Jordan/Sasha Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	I'd rather be blue over you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Star_ for the [100 Fandom challenge](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/).

"You can't be here."

Boo didn't turn around. She didn't have to. Even without the mirror, even with miles and years separating them, she would have recognized Sacha's steps anywhere.

"I know."

"No, you really _can't be here._ " She turned to face Sacha. "This is my opening night. This night will define my career. You are either here to be cruel, or to tell me something that you have achieved so I can applaud you, and I don't want to hear any of it."

Her chest was heaving. Breathing was getting harder, and she needed to get Sacha out before the panic attack fully hit her. She needed time and space to calm down again and get back into that headspace she needed to perform.

"Go!" She pointed towards the door of her box, now almost bent over double as the pain in her lungs caught up with her. "I won't have you ruin anything else for me."

She didn't look at Sacha again, just closed her eyes and waited until her senses told her the coast was clear. She let herself collapse to the ground when she heard the door close, focusing on the breathing exercises she had worked so hard to master. It didn't take as long as she'd expected, muscle memory making it easier to find her way back to the surface every time it happened.

She would crush this role, she thought, as she got back in front of her mirror to finish her makeup. Nothing would ruin that for her. Not even Sacha.

* * *

"I got in, I got in, I got in!"

She couldn't believe it. She, Boo Jordan, had actually got into the academy. Sure, the audition had _felt_ like it had gone well, and Michelle had said she'd done great, but who knew with these types of things anyway? She'd never expected to get in _anywhere_ , let alone to the American Musical and Dramatic Academy.

The faces around her became a blur as she pirouetted through the studio. She was vaguely aware that she kept screaming about getting in, but she couldn't help it, she was just so excited.

On the periphery, some voices cut through the buzzing in her brain.

"What's happening?" Confusion laced Madame Fanny's voice, and a part of Boo recognized that she should probably slow down, should do her stretches and warm-up, should prepare for class.

"I think she got in."

"Yes, I can see _that_ ," Madame Fanny snapped back. "Got in where?"

"Hey, Boo?" 

Boo crashed to a halt as Michelle literally stood in front of her, blocking her next pirouette. She couldn't immediately stop her leg from moving, though, and she kicked Michelle before she could help it.

That got her to stop.

"Oh my God, I am _so sorry!_ "

Michelle just shook her head at her. "While I'm loving the energy here, you want to clue us all in to what is happening?"

"I got in!"

Michelle just looked at her.

"Oh, you probably already got that part."

Michelle nodded, gesturing for her to get on with whatever it was.

"The American Musical and Dramatic Academy!" She carefully enunciated every word. "The AMDA! I'm going to be an actress!"

"That's amazing!" Michelle beamed at her, and Boo could feel the warmth settling in her bones. Madame Fanny had always believed in what she could do, but Michelle had been the one to show her what she could have.

"I knew you could do it." Madame Fanny smiled at her and Boo felt her smile grow even wider. "I am so proud of you, Boo."

Then, she hit the floor with her baton a couple of times. "Time for class, girls!"

The girls whispered congratulations to her as they took their places. For once, Boo felt a little out of place in the back row, and she wondered whether this would be the step to change her life. She had almost decided to stay where she had been standing - right next to Sacha - when the girl turned to her.

"You know it's just theatre, right? It's not like you got into Juilliard."

"Actually," Boo replied, swallowing the traitorous tears that were threatening to come up. She was not going to cry, damn it, not when she was so happy. "Juilliard has an amazing theatre department."

"Whatever," Sacha said, already bored with the conversation, as if she hadn't just put a sledgehammer through Boo's happiness. "I'm going to The School of American Ballet in the fall."

Silence fell over the room as Madame Fanny motioned towards their pianist to stop playing.

"You're going to what?"

"Oh, did I forgot to mention that?" Sacha said with a smile. "I heard the news yesterday. I got in."

"I am so proud of you." Madame Fanny actually had tears in her eyes, and Boo slunk back to the back of the room. She couldn't compete with Sacha, and she'd never wanted to before. But this? This had been her day. And now it was all gone.

* * *

"Boo!"

A pebble hit her window, and Boo stuck her head out to find Sacha grinning up at her. "Sacha? What are you doing here?"

"We survived our first year, Boo! Come out and celebrate!"

It was easy to smile when Sacha had gone through all this effort just to come see her, and Boos was changed in a quick minute.

"Are you drunk?" She asked the moment she got outside, shivering a little against the unexpected cold. Sacha was still smiling, and it was a little disconcerting.

"Not yet, but I could be!" Sacha laughed and twirled, a perfect pirouette right on the street. "There's a Step Up marathon at the movie theatre."

She started walking and Boo followed, her mind still struggling to catch up with the change from the quiet night in she had planned. "More dance, really?"

Sacha just raised an eyebrow. " _Of course_ more dance. What, as if you don't want to go?"

Boo didn't immediately answer, figuring the question was rhetorical anyway as she tried to calculate how far the movie theatre was and whether it was worth it go back for a jacket.

"Wait, you do want to go, right?" Sacha stopped her with a hand on her elbow. "Because we totally can do something else. Or I could just go home. We don't have to do anything, it was just a stupid idea anyway."

"No, stop!" Boo said, stamping her feet against the cold more than out of anger, but it startled Sacha anyway. "I do want to go. I'm just cold."

"Well, that is easily remedied," Sacha said as she started walking a little closer to Boo, tugging her against her side, sharing her warmth.

Boo hadn't seen Sacha in almost a year. They had texted, of course, but nothing could really beat the energy of having the actual person next to her. This close to her, Boo felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"How often have we seen Step Up?" she asked, just to have something to say, just to feel Sacha talking and moving next to her. She didn't care about the conversation or even about the movie, but if she could breathe Sacha in for the rest of the night, that would be all the celebration she needed.

"I can't believe you came," she said, a little hitch in her voice as genuine emotion fought its way out.

"I will always come celebrate with you," Sacha promised. "As long as you will do the same for me."

* * *

Boo stalked back to her apartment, not bothering to look to see if Michelle was following.

"Boo! Boo!"

She came to a halt as Michelle snatched at her jacket, panting just behind her. "I'd rather not get lost here."

"Sorry," Boo said, not sure she was all that sorry. She had a right to be angry, and if Michelle couldn't keep up, now, then maybe she should have exercised more. Wasn't tap supposed to make you fit?

"What's got you so worked up?"

"She didn't show," Boo said through gritted teeth. "We celebrated every year together, I had this whole plan for her graduation last year, we had the best time together, but now she's done, she apparently doesn't care anymore."

"Sacha, we're talking Sacha, right?" Michelle panted next to her.

"Yes, we're talking Sacha," Boo snapped. "Sacha who _didn't show._ "

She slammed the door as they entered her apartment.

"Do you want some wine?" she all but shouted, her anger bubbling out of her any way it could.

"That would be nice, thank you."

They sat down in her living room, but Boo could feel the anger and hurt simmering underneath her skin. She wanted Michelle to go so she could seethe in peace, but she didn't want to kick the sole person who had shown up to show their support out of her house. Urgh, she was pathetic.

"Boo, is it possible you have feelings for Sacha?" Michelle asked, hiding behind her glass of wine.

"Of course I have feelings for Sacha!" Boo snapped. Michelle just gave her a look, and Boo suddenly sagged against the couch. "Wait, you mean... feelings?"

"Yes, feelings." Michelle gestured to encompass Boo. "Your current state of distress does seem to point in that direction."

"Oh." Feelings. For Sacha? That... "That would explain a lot actually."

She downed her wine and gave herself another glass, holding up the bottle for Michelle who held out her glass as well.

"Well, I'm fucked," Boo said, raising her glass in a mock toast. "To my everlasting loneliness."

"Boo!" Michelle admonished, but Boo just shrugged.

"Of all the people to fall in love with, I chose Sacha? Be real. I'm being real. I'm nowhere near ever getting a chance with her. She's _Sacha_ and I'm..." She looked at herself, at the celebration clothes she had been so proud of but felt so ridiculous in now, at the way she'd tucked her feet under her in an attempt to comfort herself. "Me."

"Boo Jordan," Michelle said, and she put down her glass of wine, so Boo knew she was serious. "You are one of the most amazing women I have ever known. Don't you ever insinuate that you are anything less than deserving of the best of the best."

Boo snorted. "Did she show today? No, no she did not. You know why? Because I am not important enough to merit her attention. Because I am just me and she's surrounded by people who are so much better and so much more talented than I could ever hope to be."

"Or she didn't show because she's Sacha and she will always keep pushing because she needs to know you'll fight for her," Michelle offered.

"I will fight for her," Boo solemnly declared. "I will always fight for her."

* * *

"You came to see me!"

Boo bounced over to where Madame Fanny and Michelle were waiting for her and let herself be pulled into a hug.

"Of course we did," Michelle said.

"We would have come to the premiere," Madame Fanny said. "But it was on the same night as our annual fundraiser, and there was simply no way to reschedule."

"That's fine," Boo said, waving her excuses away. "I was beat on premiere night anyway. It was crazy and there was all this press to talk to. I'd much rather sit down with you right now and share some actual conversation."

She smiled at Michelle and Madame Fanny, bouncing a little on her toes. It was just so wonderful to see two familiar faces. She loved her place and she loved her castmates, but there was something so undeniably comforting about having those two here.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked. "I can-"

"We're fine," Michelle said, pulling at Boo's sleeve and patting the chair next to her. "Come, sit. Talk to me. Was there anyone for your premiere?"

"My family came," Boo said, sitting down and very pointedly not thinking about the one other person who had shown up at the premiere. "Mom was over the moon, she told everyone she was the mother of the lead."

"That must have gone over well," Michelle chuckled.

"Did any of the girls come to see you?" Madame Fanny asked.

Boo tried to hide a wince. "They sent me a bouquet of flowers," she said, hiding the lie behind an absolute truth. Mel and Ginny had sent her a bouquet of flowers; it had been gorgeous. Her apartment had smelled amazing for days.

"I am just so happy for you," Madame Fanny said, and Boo felt her heart burst open.

"It's all thanks to you," she said, holding on to Madame Fanny's hand with her right, and extending her left to Michelle. "The both of you. I never would have gotten the courage if you hadn't been cheering me on from the get-go. I know I'm not your typical Broadway lead. But you didn't let that define who I was or who I could be."

She wiped a tear away and chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm just so grateful for all you've done for me. I've worked so hard these last couple of years and they've taught me amazing things at AMDA, but it was the two of you who pushed me on this road of self-discovery."

"You're such an adult now," Michelle said, looking as if she could burst into tears at any moment herself. "I don't suppose you could teach me?"

Boo laughed and pulled Michelle into a hug.

"Sacha didn't show, huh?" Michelle whispered in her ear, and Boo flinched.

"Oh, she showed. I kicked her out."

"Look at that," Michelle said, grabbing Boo just a little tighter still. "Good for you."

* * *

Small gifts started to show up. The perfect colour lipstick for Fanny Brice. Comfort food on dark day. A copy of Step Up. At first Boo thought it was a fan, but then a new pair of pointe shoes arrived.

She would have liked to say she'd never cried over pointe shoes before, but that would have been a blatant lie. Of course she had. Lots of times. Ballet was filled with tears, especially for a girl like Boo. But she had never cried like this before; like her heart could break and mend at the same time, like everything that had fallen apart might have a chance of righting itself even though she couldn't quite let herself believe it.

"I've been in love with you since I was fifteen years old," she told Sacha over dinner, when the part that had wanted to reach out to Sacha had finally won over the part that knew it for the terrible idea it was. She didn't look at Sacha; she didn't want to see her face as she bared her heart, but she had to put it out there, had to explain that this was real and it was not going anywhere. "I didn't know it then. I thought I admired you. I thought I wanted to _be_ you. But oh boy, was I wrong."

She looked up then, to see a half smile playing around Sacha's lips, and Boo could feel her heart beating faster.

"Being gay isn't hereditary," Sacha said, out of nowhere, and Boo startled.

"No, of course not, I know that. I never-"

Sacha held up a hand to silence Boo, and she fell quiet. "Please, let me finish."

Boo nodded, mimed zipping her lips, and pushed a little more food in her mouth just to make sure she wouldn't say a word.

"I felt like I couldn't be gay," Sacha continued. "If my father had just been straight, my life would have been so much easier. The last thing I wanted was to be like him. In any way."

"You're not!" Boo tried to mumble around her food, but Sacha just gave her a pointed look.

"Not ready yet," she said, though the smile on her lips softened the blow. "At Joffrey, that summer when everything at home was the most horrible it had ever been, there was this girl. She was amazing. She could dance like no one I'd ever seen before, and she did it with a smile. You know how people like the Ringer always made it seem as if being good meant being miserable?"

Boo nodded, knowing that feeling all too well, the feeling that it could only be art when you were absolutely suffering through it.

"I thought that was what ballet was supposed to be like. I never thought you could have both." Sacha stabbed a little at her food, not really eating it. "She showed me there was another way. She made me want to be more, want to be happier. She made me believe I could have it all. At the end of the second week, she kissed me."

Boo ignored the jealous stab in her heart and tried to focus on what Sacha was telling her. This was too important to misunderstand just because she was hurting over some past sleight.

"Did you kiss her back?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but needing to hear the story anyway.

"I did," Sacha confirmed. "Joffrey felt like another world. My life didn't exist there. My _parents_ didn't exist there. I was finally free to be who I was."

She took a bite of her food and Boo waited impatiently for her to finish it.

"For a week, I was happy," Sacha said, embarrassment slurring her words together as if the very notion of wanting to be happy was something to be ashamed of. "We spent every hour together, dancing or talking... I felt like a different person."

"You never told us any of this," Boo said.

"I know." Sacha let out a mirthless chuckle. "When I just got back, I wanted to keep it close for a while. I wasn't ready to share this momentous thing that had happened to me. Then my parents split and left me behind, and I shut down that part of me. I had to, to survive. After a while, the whole week felt like a dream, like something I'd seen in a movie. Not something that had actually happened to me."

"I'm so sorry." Boo reached out to grab Sacha's hand, everything in her hurting over what she'd gone through.

"Thanks," Sacha said, shaking off the comfort Boo tried to give her. "I saw her perform, a couple of months ago. Just before your premiere, actually. She was still so... happy."

She swallowed. "It made me realize I'd given it all up for nothing. I'd forgotten it was possible to have it all, to want it all. That you were allowed happiness and a career. She was up there, doing what she loved, and I saw her girlfriend cheering her on."

"That's when you came to see me," Boo realized, not yet trusting the tentative conclusions her heart was coming to.

"I've seen you dance so often over the years," Sacha said. "But I was always so busy with being better that I'd never really looked."

"You were always the better dancer." Boo smiled, but Sacha shook her head.

"That's just the thing," she said, and Boo wasn't sure she'd survive the intensity Sacha radiated as she took her hands in hers. "Maybe I was technically the better dancer. But you, Boo, you have this energy when you're on a stage that just lifts you up. Fanny is the perfect role for you, because she embodies that energy like no other."

"I don't get what you're trying to say." Boo tried to wrap her head around what was happening, but there was so much at once - Sacha was into girls?! - that she couldn't keep up.

"I'm saying that while I might not have been in love with you since I was fifteen, you've been an important part of my life for so long that I failed to see the obvious."

"The obvious being...?" Boo asked, not feeling like anything was really obvious at all.

"That you and I were made for each other," Sacha said, her eyes burning as she tried to convince Boo of what she was saying. "You make me a better person. You make me a happier person. That's why I always come to you when something amazing happens. Not because I want to rub it in. But because celebrating with you makes it all the sweeter."

Boo shook her head as she snagged her hand back, trying to still the trembling that had taken over.

"I hear what you're saying," she said, "and I believe you."

She swallowed back a sob as she realized she was about to break both of their hearts.

"But?" Sacha asked, leaning back against her chair, and Boo could almost see her armour come back on.

"I won't let you break me," Boo said eventually, giving up on trying to find the right words. It didn't matter anyway; no matter what she'd say, something would snap between them that might never be put to right again. That was the whole point of why this was a bad idea.

"I won't break you!" Sacha said.

"Yes, yes you will," Boo said. "Because that's what you do when you're scared and vulnerable and hurt, and I will hurt you at some point."

"Boo!" Sacha tried to grab Boo's hand again, but Boo shook her head.

"I'm saying this all wrong," she said as tears started blurring her vision. "I love you. But we're not ready for this. We couldn't even be friends. What makes you think we can be more?"

"Then let's be friends," Sacha said decisively, desperation lacing her voice. "We can work on this, right? We can learn how to do better. And one day I will show you that we can be more."

* * *

"Come on!"

Sacha yelled as Boo tried to get a better hold of their bag as they raced towards the train. She had only had a ridiculously small amount of time to pack, and she was still going over everything in her head to see if she hadn't forgotten anything important.

"This is ridiculous," she yelled back, trying to be heard over the noise of the station. "Where are we even going?"

"Vegas, baby!" Sacha laughed as she climbed aboard the train, and Boo's heart skipped a beat as she followed her on. It felt weird to hear those syllables roll off Sacha's tongue, meaningless though they were. Not bad weird, just... weird.

Shaking her thoughts off, she found her way to Sacha and plopped down on the empty chair next to her.

"Vegas?" she said. "Isn't that where Michelle got really drunk and married Hubbell?"

"Exactly," Sacha said, a satisfied smirk on her face as the train started leaving the station. "You can't say that didn't work out well, right?"

"Hubbell's _dead_ ," Boo said.

Sacha waved a hand. "It's not like Michelle ever loved him. Or caused his death or something. No, Vegas was just what she needed to shake up her life."

Boo shook her head, choosing not to comment on the fact that Vegas mostly was where Michelle had been stuck for years and years until by sheer luck a guy who could have been creepy but was mostly sweet got her out. Sacha had just graduated; Boo would do whatever she wanted.

"Booze, boys and ballet," Sacha said with a happy smile.

"Funny you mention ballet," Boo said, as she rummaged through her bag. She handed Sacha an envelope. "Here you go. Happy graduation!"

Sacha looked suspiciously from the envelope to Boo and back. "What is this?"

"A gift," Boo said, rolling her eyes. "It is customary to give someone a present when you're celebrating something. It's not Vegas, but I hope it'll make you happy as well."

"The Australian Ballet?" Sacha's eyes got wide as she looked from the tickets to Boo and back. "You got me tickets to The Australian Ballet?"

"They're performing in LA," Boo said, a little nervously. "We'd have to go back early tomorrow to make sure we catch them on time. I didn't know you were planning on kidnapping me to Las Vegas or I'd have picked another date. I just thought, since you were coming over, we could do this to celebrate together."

"The _actual_ Australian Ballet?" Sacha asked again and Boo nodded.

Sacha flung herself at her and Boo pulled her into a fierce hug. "You did it," she said. "You really did it."

Sacha didn't respond, but a few moments later, when they were each back in their own seats and Sacha was staring out the window, Boo could have sworn she heard her whisper: "I did it."

* * *

Now Boo knew what she was feeling, being around Sacha was torture. Every touch, every glance, every word seemed to carry double meaning. It built up and up and up until-

"I love you."

The words tumbled out of her mouth without Boo's permission. She hadn't planned on telling Sacha today. She wasn't even sure she'd planned on telling Sacha _ever_. But something about the way the day had felt, the way they'd fit together, how they'd laughed at the theatre and had enjoyed themselves, had drawn her out.

She didn't dare look at Sacha; the moment she'd said the words, she knew it had been a mistake, they weren't ready for it. She probably wasn't even ready for it, let alone Sacha, and-

"No, you don't." Sacha spat the words at her, an edge to her voice that almost literally hurt Boo. "You have no idea what love is. You're so insecure you'd throw yourself at the feet of anyone who pays you any attention."

Boo glanced up, then, trying to gauge how much was genuinely Sacha and how much was her deflecting what she wasn't ready to hear. She couldn't look past the disgust in Sacha's eyes, though, past the sneer that played around her mouth and made her as unapproachable as she'd ever been.

Boo's heart ached. She should have kept her mouth shut.

"See, you can't even defend yourself." Sacha threw the words at her, almost carelessly, as if hurting Boo came as naturally to her as loving Sacha came to Boo. She turned around and walked to the door. "You're pathetic."

"Sacha!" Boo's shout stopped Sacha in her tracks, and she turned around, one eyebrow raised as she looked expectantly at Boo.

There was so much she wanted to say. _I love you_ , she wanted to repeat, over and over and over and over until it got through to Sacha and actually arrived somewhere where it could be understood. _Stay_ , she wanted to plead, because she didn't want this to be the end of them, the end of their friendship. _Love me_ , she wanted to beg, because Sacha was wrong, oh so wrong. It wasn't about the first person who'd ever paid attention to her. It was about all the little things that made up Sacha.

"If you leave," she said instead, her voice catching as she tried to force the words out against every instinct she had. "If you leave, don't bother coming back until you see me as a person. I am more than an extension of everyone around me. You're the only one who has never been able to see that."

With one last look, Sacha closed the door. She didn't even bother slamming it, instead softly letting it fall into its lock.

Boo felt the tears burning behind her eyes and she let them fall. None of this had been surprising - Sacha's reaction, Sacha's leaving, all of it had been textbook Sacha. Boo had backed her into a corner, and Sacha had lashed out and run. Of course she had.

But some stupid part of Boo had been hoping she'd be the one worth fighting for anyway.

* * *

The first thing Boo wanted to do when the news finally really caught up with her, was tell Sacha.

It was stupid, really. They hadn't spoken in a year, and still, her first instinct wasn't to call her mom or Michelle or Madame Fanny, no, her first instinct was to call Sacha. It probably said something about her, something she should talk through with that therapist Michelle had foisted upon her when Boo told her she had gotten the lead ("Life is going to get crazy. You need someone who is absolutely, one hundred percent, on your side. Trust me. You think Julie Andrews got where she is without a therapist?").

She knew her relationship, her friendship, with Sacha hadn't been the most healthy. She missed her anyway. She had been wild and full of life and she had shown Boo a part of herself she wouldn't have thought existed if it hadn't been for Sacha.

Not long after that final conversation, if you could call it that, Boo had starting writing letters. First, she had apologized over and over, begging Sacha to come back, in any way she would have her. When she had gotten that out of her system and realized she hadn't done anything wrong, that _Sacha_ should apologize for how she had treated her, the letters turned into a rage, angry bellowing about all the times Sacha had hurt her, the times Sacha had refused to let Boo be Boo, the times they had done everything Sacha's way.

The ire had burned out too, eventually, and the letters had turned ridiculous, full of longing and yearning, full of how much she wanted to share what was happening with Sacha, how much she wished she'd be standing outside of her window and throw pebbles at it because her first real role was something that deserved to be celebrated.

Instead, she went drinking with Michelle, eating with her parents, to the theatre with Madame Fanny. They were all so happy for her and it was so easy to fall into their elation.

She was happy. She _was_.

There was just something missing.

* * *

"So, last show."

Boo startled as Michelle burst in. "How did you get in?"

"I bribed Paul."

"Paul!"

Paul stuck his head around the door. "She brought me chocolates. No one ever brings me chocolates." A beat as he looked from Boo to Michelle and back. "She seemed harmless enough. Was I wrong?"

Boo sighed. "Nah, it's okay. She is harmless."

Michelle beamed at her as Paul went back to his place. "Why, thank you!"

Boo smiled and turned back towards the mirror, carefully applying her make-up. Michelle watched her for a while, then with a voice that screamed 'I'm delivering bad news', she said: "Sacha's here."

Boo's hand faltered; she pulled the mascara away just in time to prevent huge black lines from appearing all over her face. Her eyes met Michelle's. "She is?"

Michelle nodded hesitantly. "Yup. Front row."

"Wow." Boo gave up on the make-up for now. She laid her hands in her lap, trying to figure out how to deal with this new piece of information. Sacha was here. She was actually here.

"What happened with you two?"

Boo turned on her chair to face Michelle. "We started talking again." She smiled. "I told her to get her act together, go to therapy, work on dismantling her armour if she ever wanted to speak to me again."

She played with the brushes on her make-up table, suddenly a little shy. "And I told her I would always love her, and if she loved me back and wanted to put in the work for an actual, two-way relationship, to come tonight, and sit in the front row."

Michelle seemed stunned into silence. "You risked your final show for this?"

"It seemed fitting."

"Oh Boo." Michelle came over to pull her into a hug.

"She's really here?" Boo mumbled into her shoulder, not quite believing it yet.

"She really is."


End file.
